An Assassin's Heart
by Mirai Nakamura
Summary: She wasn't just a family butler. She was more of a close friend to one of the members. She wasn't just someone who would joke about things that may get you in serious trouble. She was just an ordinary girl with the life of an assassin. [Female OC crossdresser]
1. Offer

**Chapter 1: Offer**

"**Rei-chan, would you get some tea for me?"**

"**Yes, Master."**

"**That's a good girl, Rei-chan," the Master said as the eight year old girl left the room to prepare tea and biscuits.**

"**Rei-chan is an obedient girl," the Master chuckled. "What do you think, Mistress Kikyo?"**

"**She is indeed a obedient girl," Mistress Kikyo mused. "But can she kill?"**

"**Kill? Why, Mistress Kikyo?"**

"**Let me tell you a secret. I am an assassin, Master," Kikyo whispered into his ear as his eyes widened in surprise.**

"**A-assassin?" he stuttered.**

"**Master, your tea," Rei handed him and Kikyo a cup of tea. **

"**Ah, t-thank you, Rei-chan," Master said. "Why don't you go study?" he shooed the girl away. "I'll call you when I need you."**

**Rei quickly walked out of the room, feeling a murderous intent coming from the suspicious woman with a frilly, yellow dress, and big hat covering her head… Well, of course, she seems suspicious. Definitely.**

**Rei entered the study room, which was the large, conspicuous library with tons of books to read. She sighed and plopped down a random book on the desk and drifted off to sleep.**

**Two hours later, Rei was awaken by a loud, piercing scream that rang through the air.**

"**Master?!" Rei thought as she rushed to the main room.**

**She pushed the door with a strong force and coughed out the dust that she caught.**

"**M-master?" she spoke, seeing the Master's body on the cold ground. "Master?" she went a little bit closer to the body and shivered as she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

_**Strange, I didn't sense this… This feeling… is different from the others I've killed…**_

"**Ah, Rei-chan, is it?" a squeaky voice asked. Rei quickly turned her head around. **

"**Mistress Kikyo!" she gasped, caught off guard. Then the Mistress leaned near her ear, whispering, "I'm an assassin."**

"**A-Assassin?!" Rei said. **_**So that was the mysterious vibe I was getting! **_**Rei realized. **_**But I'm an assassin, too. I should be able to sense her…**_

"**You're experienced, I see," she complimented her. "But the saying goes, 'the more experienced the assassin, the better the kill'."**

**(**_**A/N/: I got the quote from Akame ga Kill! when Najenda speaks to Tatsumi… I won't spoil anymore…)**_

"**You're still unripe, Rei-chan," she said. "I could train you to become a much better assassin… A strong assassin. The most powerful assassin… How about it? Instead of serving these worthless people… Such a pain, I say."**

"**M-me? I don't want to become an assassin for life, but I kill when I'm ordered to," Rei gave her a sharp reply. "I simply kill because my master orders me to."**

"**He's not your master anymore," Kikyo pointed to the Master's dead corpse. "Suppose you have a new master… Not me, but someone else I know. He's better."**

"**How do I know he's 'better'?" Rei said.**

"**You'll meet 'him' soon enough."**

"**Who's 'him'?"**

"**I can't tell you, but I can certainly tell you this. He's a Zoldyck, and you'll definitely obey him."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH.**

**Review? I got this idea when I was watching **_**Akame ga Kill**_**.**


	2. The Assassins' Butler

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: The Assassins' Butler**

The moment Rei entered the Zoldyck mansion was the first time she felt panicked and unprotected.

"This is your new home, Rei-chan~" Kikyo told her. "Well, how do you like it?"

"Um… It's very big," Rei replied, uncertain of how to answer.

"Hnnn?"

"It's amazing," she quickly said. "I like it…"

"That's good!" Kikyo chirped, putting her hands on Rei's shoulders. "Now, let's go inside."

_Inside? _Rei gulped. If Kikyo was an assassin, that meant the whole family were probably assassins… If she were to fight them, let's just say… it would be a very unpleasant end.

"Here we are," Kikyo guided the poor girl.

"Wait, didn't we pass through the entrance already?" Rei wondered.

"No, no… This is the real entrance, called the Testing Gate," Kikyo said. "I have the key to open it… But this is the only time I'm using it for you. The other time, you have to open it yourself."

_What?_

With a _click_, Kikyo unlocked the large Testing Gate.

"Um, I have a question, Mistress Kikyo, I-"

"Just call me, 'Mom', Rei-chan," Kikyo chuckled.

"Mom, um, does this whole property belong to you and your family?"

"Yes, that's right. Anything else, dear?"

"No, Mom," Rei hesitated.

"Let's go in, then," Kikyo pushed Rei inside the mansion.

Rei was a bit startled when a man clad in a black suit and tie bowed down to them… or rather Kikyo.

"Welcome back, Kikyo-sama," the butler said, noticing Rei in front of him. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Ah, the Master's maid daughter," Kikyo said. "She's still a bit unripe~"

"A new member for the family, I see," Gotoh pushed up his glasses.

"Please take Rei-chan to meet the family," Kikyo told him.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama," Gotoh bowed down to her after she left.

"Rei-sama, please come this way."

Gotoh led Rei and toured around the house. They finally reached the final room Gotoh seemed to be saving for last.

"This is the training room, where Master Killua trains," Gotoh explained.

"Oh," Was all Rei said. _More like a torture room! I swear this family is a bunch of sadists! I wonder if this 'Killua' the only sane one here… I hope I get to meet him…_

"Now, I will take you to your new master."

Rei couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH. **

_**Review?**_


	3. Changed Identity

**Chapter 3: ****Changed Identity**

"_Now, I will take you to your new master."_

…..

Knock. Knock.

"Your 'butler' has arrived," Gotoh bowed his head as the door opened. Rei saw a man (or woman?) with long, silky, black hair, and dull, black eyes. She didn't really bother looking at his or um, her clothes. She felt as if those dull, black eyes were piercing through her skin, making a shiver go down her spine.

"Very well, you may leave now," he or she said. As soon as Gotoh left, he or she turned to Rei. "If you are wondering, I am a man, and your new master."

Rei gulped. What if she had told him that she thought he were a girl? She bet that he would slowly torture her and kill her, and then feed her to their guard dog, Mike.

"I won't have you going around the house as a maid," he told her. "A butler would do. You can choose your own clothes if you want."

Rei was given a set of clothes (as seen on the cover image).

_These clothes make me look so goth! I swear that man is bipolar or something. Is he? Since he looks like a woman… Maybe he has a soft side? Ugh, what am I thinking?_

Rei changed into the clothes given to her.

"Perfect," Illumi said. "Now, I will train you. That's why I don't want you wearing those expensive, black suits."

Rei nodded, following Illumi to the torture room.

"We will begin the training course," he told her, clicking on the cuffs to her wrists. She wasn't sure if she passed out.

When she awoke, she sat up and saw a young boy (Kalluto) tending to her wounds. _Wounds?_

"Oh. Hello. I see this was your first day of training," he spoke in a gentle voice. "I'll go out now."

"Wait," Rei spoke. "What's your name?"

"Kalluto," the boy simply answered.

"Why are you crossdressing as a girl?"

"Because Mother wants me to."

"You listen to your mother?"

"Yes." And the boy left.

_This family is weird. First, Mother Kikyo, second Illumi, and third, Kalluto? Are there anymore?_

Later, Rei found herself standing next to a white haired boy. She was walking around the mansion, and bumped into him. He had called out to her.

"Oi, are you new?" he asked. They seemed to be about the same age.

"Y-yeah, I'm new."

"First of all, why are you crossdressing as boy?" he asked.

"Well, er, Master Illumi told me to," she said flatly.

"Oh, that jerk?" he muttered. "Oh, my name's Killua. Yours?"

"Rei."

"Hahaha! Wait, if you're going around crossdressing as a boy, maybe you should have boy's name!" he suggested, laughing.

"Ringo?" Killua suggested.

"No. Straight out no. I will not be named after an _apple_." He pouted.

"Shig?"

"What kind of name is that?!"

"Lugh?"

"Serious?" Rei's eyes were blank for a moment.

"How about Ryuu?"

"No."

"Ummmm, Ryo?"

"No! You suck at names!" Rei exclaimed, thrashing her hands in the air. "Oooh, wait!" she cried as a light bulb appeared above her head. "Noir! Noir's an awesome name!"

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

"Oh?! That's better than your names!"

Rei stared at Killua for a moment, who asked, "What?"

"Just thinking about your fluffy, white hair…" Rei tried her best not to squeal, but failed. "Gaaah! You're just so cute!" Guess what? She **glomped **him in a tight hug.

"Ahhhhhh! Get off me!"

**Ah, hello. Hope you enjoyed. And, I figured that Rei's personality is not going to be all robot-ish, that's going to be so boring. I hope you liked the fluff in the chapter, though.**

**I got the name Noir from Tegami Bachi Letter Bee, an anime I've been watching. (I might make a fic for that and Sword Art Online later…)**

**Please review?**


	4. The White Haired Assassin and His Friend

**Hi! So… we had midterms… and i caught a cold (still have it) on Halloween yesterday. :(**

**But good news! I passed the Algebra 2, History, maybe ELA, midterms… but for Psychology and Biology, not so much… (why do they have to be so hard… -_-) and i got like a 4.18 in 9 laps, yeah. dunno why, but i ran like super fast…**

**So here's chapter 3! I mean, chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The White Haired Assassin and His Friend**

"Ah! You two! Please wear these at all times," someone told Rei and Killua, handing them the number tags, 100 and 99. They took it, and thanked the green blob AKA Mr. Beans.

Rei followed Killua, and stopped until a man called to them.

"Hey! Want something to drink?" the man asked, hesitating a bit.

"What kind is it?" Rei asked.

"Orange juice," the man answered. "By the way, my name's Tompa, I took the exam 32 times!" he introduced, sort of stupidly. He then held out his hand for Rei to shake, who didn't.

"I want some," said Killua, making Rei turn her head to look at him. He gave her a "_what" _look on his face.

"Here," Tompa suspiciously handed the drink to Killua.

But the face Tompa was making looked sophisticated, Rei noted.

_He's taking it! My plan will work…_ Tompa thought. **(A/N: Never in a million years, Tompa) **_I put in a laxative poison that will leave you paralyzed… and you can't take the exam!_

"Ah," Killua gulped the whole drink on one sip. "Thanks. I was thirsty. You sure you don't want some, Noir?" He looked at the black haired girl, who shook her head no.

"Ah…"

"Don't worry, I'm immune to poison," Killua revealed to Tompa. "If that's what you're worrying about. No poison will work on me. Just like Noir."

Rei nodded in agreement, glaring at Tompa. She still thought they should keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Well, come on, Noir," Killua waved his hand for Rei to follow him. It wasn't soon until the 289th Hunter Exam will start.

**Ahahaha, sorry about the suckish chapter. It was more of a filler. Next chapter will get interesting, though. Again, sorry about the chapter. Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Humter. -_-**

**O, how I hate sore throats and runny noses... :P**


End file.
